


i wanna hang a name on you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi clocks off early, Dai-chan has the day off, and Tetsuko gifts herself to her girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna hang a name on you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the sleigh bells song ‘run the heart’. theoretically about white day, but it’s really just an excuse to write kurodaisuga porn, aka my genderbent ot3 forever and ever, amen

She’s thankful, is all, to have Sugawara-chan (and that’s a thank-you that she’s been saying for years) but Dai-chan is different, new but somehow not unsure, steady and comfortable. Just different.

(The letter that Tetsuko would write her goes like this: Dai-chan lets Tetsuko be her little spoon until Suga-chan nestles up on the other side; Dai-chan’s lovely, regular face is so pretty, even when she’s mad; Dai-chan always knows where the keys are. Tetsuko likes her so much it’s almost the lo-word, the shape of Dai-chan in her head always, even when she’s not looking.

It’s so easy to remember that Dai-chan likes _watching_ her kiss Sugawara breathless. Dai-chan watches and watches, eyes open so wide to drink in every detail while Suga-chan is squirming under her touch. Suga-chan cursing is so infrequent that Tetsuko likes making it happen as often as possible, but Dai-chan’s presence makes her do it louder, somehow. Tetsuko likes the way they fit together, all three of them, and how Dai-chan wears high heels only sometimes to make sure Tetsuko’s not the only tall one.

It would probably close off with something about a literal thank-you, because Dai-chan didn’t have to work so hard to make Valentine’s Day go so well. Sugawara-chan never gets the day off--Tetsuko’s never seen the store fare well without her--but Dai-chan waits until she clocks out to pick her up, tells Tetsuko to wear her nicest dress. She still doesn’t know how she managed to book downtown’s hottest restaurant, but it was sweet to see her spoil Suga-chan and herself silly.

Tetsuko would definitely close it off with a kiss. She texts Kozume and drags her out, to go shopping, because a second pair of eyes never hurts. When Kozume finally looks away from her PSP to catch a good eyeful of the paint on her mouth, she nods just once, sharply, in that classic _well, if I had to fuck you_ gesture that kept Haiba-chan confused for three semesters.

Jackpot.)

 

 

Tetsuko waits until Daichi settles on the couch to watch television, ninety percent sure she’s forgotten the date. She creeps up, as quietly as possible, and puts her hands on Daichi’s neck to tilt up her face. “Dai-chan, look up.” Daichi flutters her eyes closed on instinct when Tetsuko plants a firm kiss on her lips. “Mm, that’s no good.” The amused undercurrent of her voice makes her open her eyes.

Tetsuko wipes at a faint smudge of red lipstick with a delicate finger and smiles. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Daichi manages at last, head still tilted up against the couch cushions. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s White Day, and I owe you a thank-you.” Tetsuko regrets the fact that Suga-chan works late on the weekdays and brushes Daichi’s bangs out of her face. “Here it is.”

“Just the kiss?”

Daichi’s pout is so cute that Tetsuko swoops down to kiss her again. “No, of course not.”

 

 

Sugawara clocks out at five and drives home, curious to find out what Tetsuko’s text had even meant. _Come home quickly!_ could realistically mean anything from a newly-acquired pet to a burnt-down house.

To her relief, she parks her car and doesn’t see, smell, or hear anything on fire. It’s quiet in the house--really too quiet, in a house where Tetsuko is allowed access to electronics and common kitchen implements--and the heavy, strange silence is broken by Daichi’s familiar voice.

 _Fuck_ , she knows that long, broken moan. Sugawara’s keys clatter on the living room coffee table as she follows the sound of Tetsuko’s low laughter.

 

 

A year and a half ago, Sugawara saw Sawamura Daichi and promptly thought: _what if_.

She knows Dai-chan works out, used to play volleyball in high school and kept at it through college, but it’s just not fair, the way she looks. Daichi’s skin shines with lube--but the noise that she makes, slick between her legs, is so obscene Sugawara nearly misses the fire-engine red on Kuroo-chan’s mouth. Tetsuko is still dressed.

“Koushi,” Dai-chan gasps, and _jesus_ , she sounds wrecked. “Koushi, _ah--_ ” She stretches out a shaking hand toward her as Sugawara shrugs off her work approved-cardigan and goes to lace their fingers together. She drops to her knees next to Daichi’s head and kisses her, softly, open-mouthed and gentle.

Somewhere, on her mouth and her tongue, Dai-chan tastes like chemicals. Sugawara keeps her eyes open and watches Daichi close hers, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks that adds a new dimension of ‘pretty’ to her face. When she pulls away, she cuts off a string of spit. Sugawara isn’t quite tired as she was before, somehow.

Dai-chan tastes like lipstick.

It’s not hard to connect the dots. Tetsuko throws her a wink, that overgrown child, and Sugawara can’t decide if she needs to watch Daichi’s face or the way Tetsuko worms a fourth finger into her. Daichi’s spine curves tight, down toward the pressure of Tetsuko’s fingers, pillow sweat-damp and probably uncomfortable underneath her hips. “Kuroo-chan,” she says as Dai-chan’s fingernails dig into her hand. “Hasn’t she come yet?”

She strokes Daichi’s hair, reaching over with the other hand to brush at her nipples. “Please, Suga-chan,” Tetsuko replies, rotating her wrist until her thumb pushes against Daichi’s hood. Under their touch, she lets out another one of those broken, sweet groans from her throat. “I’m not edging her--this is round three.”

“Oh. I should have known.” She leans in to kiss her hello over Dai-chan’s body, keeps one hand firmly clasping Daichi’s. Tetsuko tastes so much like Daichi that Sugawara has to swallow, a little.

Dai-chan shifts, the motion jerking another cry from her that Sugawara savors. Her breasts are so sensitive they must hurt--she twists the nipples, hard enough for Daichi’s chest to heave with exertion, with the effort of keeping her head afloat. “Sorry,” she grins. “You’re so pretty, I couldn’t help myself.” Sugawara blows cool air on her, fingers trailing light against the underside of Daichi’s breasts, and strokes at them when she cries out.

“Mm, keep it up.” Tetsuko rotates her hand again as Daichi fucks her hips down on her long, wet fingers. She presses her own kiss to the expanse of Daichi’s pelvis, lipstick mark red against her skin. “I think she might like that.”

Sugawara dips to kiss her again--Dai-chan’s mouth that tastes like Tetsuko’s lipstick. She keeps her eyes locked on Daichi’s face. “Ah, that looks pretty too. You’re so gorgeous. You got Kuroo-chan so worked up, and you’re taking her so well.” She can hear her name somewhere among the soft, helpless answers Dai-chan chokes out. “That’s right, I’m here. I wouldn’t go anywhere, not after seeing you. Mm, you sound so nice when you’re like this. I came home and you sounded _ruined_. You let Kuroo-chan do that to you, huh? Pretty girl, you’re so good.”

“And giving, very giving,” Tetsuko adds, before attaching her mouth to where her thumb used to be. Daichi stutters out her name, eyes fixed on Sugawara’s, and barely manages the consonants. “You rang?”

Sugawara pushes Daichi’s sweaty hair out of her face while Tetsuko works her magic. She matches her careful caresses--breasts, nipples, stomach, all the while keeping a tight grip on Daichi’s proffered hand--to Tetsuko’s sucking. “Open your mouth for me, lovely,” Sugawara breathes in Daichi’s ear, and presses a kiss to her neck in reward. “I love it when you look at me like this.” Sugawara twines her tongue with Dai-chan’s, licks the lipstick taste out of her mouth for good, keeps her mouth wet with spit and bites at Daichi’s lower lip.

“I want you to keep your eyes on us all the time. We’re so lucky to have you, Dai-chan, you’re so good to us. Breathe, Dai-chan, keep those pretty eyes on me. Or Kuroo-chan, really, but we know you’re still shy.” Daichi pushes a sound out of her throat that might be laughter. “I like your voice, Daichi. I like it when we’re out and you call my name, when we stay in and you find something funny, and I _especially_ ,” Sugawara pinches Dai-chan’s nipples and twists, Tetsuko taking the opportunity to keep her fingers pressed inside her. “Especially like it when you give us so much, and still want more.”

Daichi’s panting ends with brief, hard sighs that sound almost like hisses. She opens her mouth almost thoughtlessly, but Sugawara guesses correctly and leans in to kiss her anyway. “Daichi--” she doesn’t mean to sound so breathless, but it’s hard to stay cool when Tetsuko’s so close to pushing Dai-chan over the edge. “Daichi, I’m getting so wet, and it’s because of you.”

“Gonna-- _god_ , Koushi--I’m--” Tetsuko nods sharply--a funny habit that Sugawara knows she’s picked up from Kozume--but to her, it means something else. Kuroo-chan always was the best at reading body language. “Give it to us, Dai-chan, we want to see you come again. Can you do that? Of course you can, lovely, you’re perfect.”

Daichi arches up for the last time, her tension cut loose from the hips up. She cries out in a long scream that coils the heat between Sugawara’s legs--Daichi is always so beautiful when she’s like this, fixed on the point of pleasure--when she shakes with it. Tetsuko lets her go, follows the line of her back, the tilt of her chin, and her shoulders through the aftershocks, licking at her hands with no small element of satisfaction. “Daichi, I love you,” Sugawara whispers softly, running her hand down her sides, while Daichi trembles, “I love you so much, Dai-chan.”

Sugawara props her up when Tetsuko shifts on the bed, wet hands grabbing for Daichi’s face. Kuroo-chan kisses like she’ll die without it, she always does, and Sugawara is so dizzy with arousal she can hardly see straight. She can hear Daichi’s voice, cracked and hoarse, repeat something when Kuroo-chan stops kissing her mouth, moves to trace kisses down her chest. “I love you-I loveyou, I love you-love you,” in irregular patterns of two, “I loveyou-I loveyou.”

She really doesn’t deserve this.

Tetsuko lets Dai-chan go, puts her slick fingers in Sugawara’s mouth instead. She sucks, the taste of Daichi so heavy on Tetsuko’s skin she wants to stain her own mouth with it this way. “Cleanup,” she hears Tetsuko mumble against Daichi’s skin, mouth gently licking an oversensitive nipple. “Shower?” Sugawara leans back, regretfully swallowing the last of Daichi down her throat.

“Shower,” she grins. “Dai-chan, beautiful, can you stand?”

“No,” Daichi finally manages, brown eyes clearing. “N’t really.” Polite as ever, she lifts a shaking arm to press a kiss to Sugawara’s hand. “Welc’m home.”

“Hell of a welcome,” Tetsuko snorts. Sugawara gently pushes Daichi off her lap, considers somehow keeping their hands clasped together, but Daichi lets her go without complaint. She practically lets loose a last moan when she stretches out on the bed, boneless. “Did I break her?”

“You broke her,” Sugawara agrees. “We can’t do this ever again. No more.”

“Well, not all the time,” Daichi mumbles, partly to herself. Tetsuko nearly crashes down on Sugawara when she hears her say it. “And next time, it’s not my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((and then sugawara-chan puts the head of their shower to kuroo-chan because she's worked so hard, the sequel. can someone write that too ouo))


End file.
